planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Council of Apes (CE)
Caesar's Council of Apes is a council formed by Caesar that creates the rules that the apes abide by. It may also make decisions on other matters of the growing colony. The council contains apes that Caesar trusts the most and has a close relationship with. History Formation It is unknown when the Council came into existence but they appeared to have formed sometime during the ten year period after the Ape Rebellion and the birth of the Ape Village. Caesar, the Ape King and these apes overlook the lifestyle and decisions seen as best for their colony. These apes are not only some of the strongest and wisest but are also Caesar's closest friends and relatives who are the apes that he puts only the utmost trust and faith in. Dawn of the Planet Apes When humans are rediscovered in the woods and one of them shoots Ash (the son of Rocket) the council discusses the matter of what to do about this new potential threat. At night, the Apes have a heated argument with a majority of apes wanting to go to war with the humans while the rest pitch in the risks of not doing so such as the number of humans or guns and why the humans came to the woods in the first place. Tensions began to rise ending with Caesar yelling at them to stop and list the reasons for not going to war before stating the apes could lose everything they worked so hard to create. The Ape King said he would make a decision by the morning ending the meeting. After the meeting Koba went to speak with Caesar telling him his years of torment with humans and how Caesar freed him but says they must show a sign of strength to the humans to which the king said they would. Known Council Members Trivia *Caesar's council is very similar to the ape councils in the original films and sources with Caesar at its head as its leader while his wife, Cornelia sits as his queen. The couple's son, Blue Eyes is also sits on the council as their heir in the same way Cornelius II sat on his own father's council as his parents' heir in the original films. *Like Aldo in the original films, Caesar's rival Koba sits on the council. *It is unknown whether Cornelia actually sits on her husband's council the way Lisa did in the original films. The reason for Cornelia not sitting on the council when it was seen was probably because she she was still recovering from giving birth to baby Cornelius. This has not be been confirmed. More to come... Also See *Caesar's Ape Army (CE) *Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Image Gallery 1958225 890357457646717 1307391362489249469 n.jpg Cornelia & Caesar.jpg Maurice.jpg 180px-Koba.png River Roars!.png 10456815 668233836558206 1009701100726164742 n.jpg Unnamed Gorilla.png Ash.png Caesar signs Home.png River Dawn.jpg Caesar's Ape Council.png Ape Council.jpeg|Ape Council. Category:Apes Category:Living Characters Category:Chimpanzees Category:Orangutans Category:Bonobos Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Living Apes Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Ape King Advisors